Zesshou
by InakaNoTori
Summary: Co się stało z Kanade Amou po jej śmierci? Do dzisiaj nikt nie zna odpowiedzi na to pytanie, podobnie jak na inne, także związane z tą sprawą. Co się dzieje z posiadaczką Symphogeara, gdy zaśpiewa swą łabędzią pieśń? Chris Yukine, nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami, postanowiła ją zaśpiewać. Nie spodziewała się tego, co zobaczyła po odzyskaniu przytomności. Na razie T.


**Prolog: **_**"**__**Gatrandis babel ziggurat edenal..."**_

_- Hej, Tsubasa... gdzie jesteś? - Czerwonowłosa dziewczyna leżała na rozpalonej zachodem słońca posadzce. Z kącika jej lekko rozchylonych ust wypływała strużka krwi, która podążała później ku szyi, rozbryzgując się na niej i tworząc powoli zasychające plamy. Wyraźnie czuła, że ktoś delikatnie uniósł ją, jednak nie widziała, kto. - Jest za ciemno... nie widzę twojej twarzy..._

_- Kanade...! - Tuż obok siebie usłyszała jej głos. Pełen zmartwienia, zdenerwowany. Oczami wyobraźni potrafiła zobaczyć jej smutne, bliskie płaczu oczy w kolorze błękitnego nieba..._

_- Przepraszam... ale to chyba nasz ostatni... koncert - szepnęła cicho Kanade. Całe jej ciało wydawało się ciężkie, była już na granicy przytomności... czyli tak umierało się od łabędziej pieśni?_

_- Dlaczego... dlaczego tak mówisz? - Tsubasie z trudem udawało się powstrzymać płacz. - Nie mów tak, proszę..._

_- Zawsze byłaś małą beksą... - podsumowała umierającą nastolatka, uśmiechając się słabo. Jej zamglone jasnoczerwone oczy zwróciły się w stronę młodszej, płaczącej dziewczyny._

_- I co z tego?! - Niebieskooka w końcu wybuchła. Kanade wyraźnie słyszała szloch potwierdzający jej wcześniejsze słowa, a także wyczuwała ciepłe łzy kapiące na odsłonięty brzuch. - Chcę śpiewać z tobą zawsze!_

_- Hej... Tsubasa... - odezwała się ponownie czerwonowłosa, tym razem jeszcze bardziej ciszej. Była już coraz słabsza. Zamknęła oczy. - Wiedziałaś, że kiedy dużo śpiewasz... zaczynasz się robić bardziej głodna? - Po jej twarzy spłynęła drobna, łzawa strużka, a ciało odmówiło w końcu posłuszeństwa, pozwalając tylko na ten ostatni wydech._

_- KANADE!_

* * *

Zielone i różowe światło pochłonęły Chris.

Jedyna rzecz, o której była w stanie myśleć, to jej rodzice. Ludzie, którzy poświęcili dla niej wszystko. Nawet własne życie.

Nareszcie czuła się sobą. Nie marionetką, kimś pomiatanym. Zrobiła to samo, co jej rodzice. Poświęciła się po to, by inni mogli żyć.

Biorąc ostatni wdech, Chris Yukine uśmiechnęła się słabo. Jej włosy trzepotały, gdy spadała na ziemię.

* * *

_Gdy z ust dziewczyny wydostał się niemy krzyk, do jej krtani wkradła się woda. Nie była pewna, co się dzieje, ale wiedziała jedno - znajdowała się w jakimś zbiorniku wodnym. Było prawie ciemno, nic nie widziała. _

_Znowu zaczęła tracić przytomność, a jej ciało ponownie nabierało ciężkości i opadało na dno. W oddali dostrzegła światło, jednak nie miała już siły, by cokolwiek zrobić. Powieki powoli opadały, zakrywając zamglone, jasnoczerwone oczy, serce biło coraz wolniej..._

_Resztka świadomości Kanade zauważyła, że czyjeś ręce mocno chwyciły za obnażone ramiona i zaczęły ciągnąć do góry. Próbowała się wyrwać, zasygnalizować, że to nie ma sensu... przecież łabędzia pieśń zrobiła już swoje. Dłonie nie puszczały, lecz wzmagały uścisk, nadal wynurzając czerwonowłosą z wody._

_Gdy jej ciało znalazło się na powierzchni, zaczęła drżeć. Wiał wiatr, który zdecydowanie obniżał jeszcze bardziej temperaturę, a dodatkowo wzmagał fale, które nią bujały. Nieznajoma osoba przeniosła dziewczynę na jakiś twardy przedmiot. Nie wiedziała, co to mogło być... _

_- Hej, słyszysz mnie? - tuż obok jej ucha rozległ się czyjś głos. Ciepły, miły, wyraźnie zmartwiony... zupełnie jakby Tsubasa była obok Kanade i wspierała ją nawet po śmierci..._

_Jedna z rąk tajemniczego wybawcy znalazła się na jej brzuchu, a on sam pochylił się nad jej twarzą, wyraźnie licząc... sekundy? Czerwonowłosa nie była pewna, ale jego cichy, męski głos brzmiał cudownie..._

_Straciła przytomność, biorąc płytki wdech._

* * *

Woda... Ciepło... Znowu woda...

Chris nie była pewna, co ma o tym myśleć.

Ciepło... Coś miękkiego... I czyjś cichy śpiew, śpiewający jakąś dziwną kołysankę... O jabłku?

Nastolatka nie wiedziała. Ponownie osunęła się w ciemność.

* * *

_Nie była pewna, gdzie się znajduje. Gdzieś daleko, w oddali, rozlegał się znajomy szum fal rozbryzgujących się o klif. Kanade znała go doskonale - wiele razy urządzała z Tsubasą treningi, pokonując kilometry na asfaltowej drodze... w bliskim sąsiedztwie morza._

_Uśmiechnęła się, wspominając te cudowne chwile. Dwie dziewczyny dzielące ten sam los, nie tylko na polu walki, lecz także w życiu prywatnym..._

_- Hej, słyszysz mnie? - znowu usłyszała ten sam męski głos. Nastolatka półprzytomnym wzrokiem ogarniała pomieszczenie, w którym leżała. Nie było zbyt duże. W zasadzie wszystko to, co było potrzebne, mieściło się na prostokątnym polu bez problemu - wąskie łóżko, mały stolik nocny, jakaś tam wnęka z szafą i półki. Na jednej z dłuższych ścian wisiała stara deska surfingowa._

_W całym tym zamieszaniu znajdowała się jeszcze jedna osoba prócz czerwonowłosej. Wysoki chłopak z jasnoniebieskimi włosami odgarnął niezdyscyplinowane kosmyki z jej bladego czoła i uśmiechnął się czule._

_- Gdzie... jestem? - zapytała Kanade cichym, lekko zachrypniętym głosem, jednocześnie wysuwając się spod koca, którym była przykryta. Tajemniczy osobnik natychmiast się na nią rzucił, z trudem powstrzymując ją od zamierzonego celu._

_- U mnie w domu - odpowiedział cicho, spoglądając na zapaloną świeczkę stojącą na stoliku nocnym. - Dwa dni temu znalazłem cię na pełnym morzu, topiłaś się. Jak się tam w ogóle znalazłaś?_

_Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, uśmiechając się smutno._

_- W zasadzie... długa historia - powiedziała w końcu. - Nie jestem pewna, czy na tyle realna, żeby o niej mówić..._

**Yay, haters gonna hate, czyli po raz kolejny zaskakuje mnie swoim kochanym edytorem, który ignoruje wszystko i zlewa tekst w całość. Życie...**

**W każdym razie - w rozdziale numer jeden będzie się działo, hłehłehłe :D**


End file.
